Salacia
Background Salacia is the first daughter of the Great Northern King. Her family ruled the northern nations until The Polar War ended and united the North and South together. The North was rich in minerals and had economically prospered in the rule of the Great King. Salacia being the only daughter grew up privileged and obliviously spoiled. Even still, she did not discriminate or saw herself above those around her. From her father she learned strength and pride and from her mother, she learned kindness and hope. Salacia lost her mother at a young age during a battle with the east country. Ever since, her father grew more cynical and perhaps more distant. Never the less, the Great King cherished her and Salacia knew that behind the otherworldly, kingly silence, she was not alone. She grew up to believe in people despite the turmoil and had strong desires to save her country. She often interacted with the civilians and helped the soldiers in the medical wards and in any other way she could. The northern people fondly became accustomed to seeing their crowned princess trotting through town always in a hurry. Even in the horrors of war, she faced the misery, the sickness, the injured, the grief, and all of the ugly things war had offered and chose not to look away. By the end of the war, The United Treaty of Whalyia was signed in the North Palace. Salacia dutifully attended the signing, the announcement to her people, the celebrational parade, and at the end of the night when all was accomplished, she cried tears of joy in her bedroom. The next morning a new ruling constitution was drafted and it was decided she would be wed to Seidon the first prince of the Southern Nation to unite the people with their marriage. Personality Salacia was a sensitive girl. Often overly aware of her surroundings even as a child; treading carefully around the adults who surrounded her. Because of this, she had little trust in the facade many adults around her wore. She soon found amusement in halfheartedly appeasing the aristocrats and masquerading as the sweet, docile crown princess. She grew up to be a clever and calculating child who got what she wanted without fail. However, after experiencing kindness in many forms, primarily taught by her mother, she began to understand the value of true empathy. And thus, her once cynical outlook considerably warmed. Still, she never conformed to the picture perfect princess mold and instead opted a new curiosity in the world outside of the one she knew. Perhaps because of her previous belittling nature or pride as a princess, Salacia was never afraid to voice displeasure, sadness, or even compassion. She was stubborn, strong, and loud with whatever she set out to do. When they were children, a local noble boy teased her silver eyes and she tied him to a tree and left him there overnight. Another time, she saw a town play about star crossed lovers and cried hard for two hours. When her mother passed away, her heart was dormant for a long time until she realized the brutality of how war and grief consumed people. From then on, Salacia decided to be strong and fight for a better future than the one coming. She regained her persona and believed once again in hope like her mother once had. As she grew older, she grew more impatient in her greed. She wanted peace, wanted happiness, wanted health, wanted her country protected, and wanted to do more to get it. When the Treaty was signed, she cried and cried just like a child for the first time in years because she was so grateful that she continued to believe. Appearance Salacia is average in height and very slender. She has long wavy shiny silver hair down to her hips. Her matching silver eyes are often compared to the legendary jewel, The Ocean's Tears. Her skin is alabaster colored while her tail is a shimmering sapphire blue with irridescent scales and lightly blue colored semi-transparent fins. Her tail is long and also slender like her body. Her face is described as refined with slightly wild eyes. She is considered one of the most beautiful mermaids in Whalyia. Relationships * Seidon, The First King of Whalyia Salacia formally met Seidon at the signing of The United Treaty of Whalyia. However, the first time the two met was actually before the war as young children when Seidon accompanied his mother to the Northern Castle and he slipped away. Though the meeting was brief, Seidon saw Salacia in the garden and remembering a story from the south about a silver eyed monster stealing children, he insulted her with disgust. Salacia knocked him down by throwing dirt and foul language to his face. The prince more enraged than ever was utterly humiliated and rose to retaliate, but before he could, the girl punched him and all too soon he was on the floor again. He roared like a child sized madman until he saw the girl’s contorted face. Her tears shocked him and brimmed against her long lashes as if she were about to cry. Before he could say a word, she ran away. Waking himself up from his daze, Seidon thought to himself the next time he sees her, he would definitely exact revenge. However, he left back to his country without ever seeing the girl again. For a while he could not forget the strange girl's face, glassed with tears. Then like all memories eventually do, he forgot about her. He forgot about her until 19 years later when they met again.